The Truth about Heaven
by ChrissyKlay
Summary: One-Shot;Sequel to 'I'm sorry' Edwards POV on Bella's Suicide Reviews are welcomes plz..


**Chrissy: Sequel to 'I'm sorry', also a song Story inspired by Armor for Sleep: The truth about Heaven. No Flames! Set after Edward finds out about Bella's suicide.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

** Edwards POV**

"Jasper do you have the news paper", I asked irritated, tapping my fingers against the kitchen table.

It had been exactly four months, two days and fourteen hours since we had left Forks and left the angle of my life. That day was the worst of my life but I knew she would be better off without me there to always put her in danger. I couldn't get the look in her eyes out of my head, every time I closed my eyes it was there. I knew she believed every word I was telling her, why wouldn't she I was a great liar after all.

We ended up in Seattle, WA not that far from Forks but Bella would never know that. I would though it was far to close for me, this had been the first time I'd been home in a couple of weeks. I had been trying to track down Victoria but I had lost here somewhere in Brazil. So I figured she had run off and I knew mother (Esme) would be upset if I did not return home soon. Rose and Emmet were on there 2nd honey moon so when I had arrived home Alice was helping Esme redecorate the three story Victorian house that dad (Carlisle) had bought for us.

"Yes Edward I do", Jasper said handing me the newspaper from the black counter top of the island. I had no clue what I was looking for but I had to preoccupy my mind from thinking about Bella. Looking through the paper I worked my way through the sports section and had just turned the page to the Forks news section. _"__**Local girl commits suicide near La Push"**_, it was always a sad thing when humans took there own lives. I seen no point in it, at least they would have somewhere to go after they were dead I guess.

Reading on the article said,

"_**Daughter of police chief found in shower with wrist slit **_

_**From apparent suicid. Her name is not yet released but she **_

_**Had moved from Arizona to Forks to live with her father, no other**_

_**Details are being realesed at this time. The funerul is set for Tuesday **_

_**With visitations starting at 10am and the beiril at 3pm the same day."**_

If my heart had still been beating, it would have stopped it felt as if it was in my throat and it had cut off my air. I couldn't breath the life had been sucked out of me by one article in the local paper. This couldn't be what I thought it was, immeditly I notice Jasper sincing my sudden change in mood.

"Alice!" I yelled my voice full of urgency; she was by my side in a second, clutching my forarm.

"Edward whats wrong?" she asked.

"I need…..you to look for….Charlie's…..future..", I chocked out through my closed lungs.

"But I thought you said…"

"Alice just look!" I yelled at her

Immidetly Alice's face was twisted into a vision, I could see Charlie and he was in a black suit standing in front of a white box…..why was he standing in front of a bo………..it was then I realized that it wasn't a box at all it was a white casket. Then the vision changed he was kneeled on the ground and in front of him there was a stone comeing out of the earth. It stood about two and a half feet out of the freshly dug grass and the name writin across the stone made my once beating heart crumble into ash.

"**Isabella Marie Swan 1987-2009"**

Alice's vision was over and she just stood there her face was constricted in pain. She dropped to her knees and Jasper was at her side in a flash.

"Alice honey whats wrong is everthing ok?" Jasper asked worry laced in his voice.

"Bella…she's….dead…..."

That was the last thing I remembered before I ran outside, it was night now and I realized then that it was Wensday I had even missed her….funeral.

"**Walk past my grave in the dark tonight,**

**Saw the stone and the note you left for me,**

**to answer your question I just had to leave,**

**I just had to leave"**

I would go to her grave….this had to be some sort of joke my Bella couldn't be dead I had left her and she should have been safe. However, that didn't mean safe from her self … Something else had to of happened. I thought of every scenerio of how this could be, my Bella would have never done this to her self.

Entering the cemetery, it was dark to dark for tonight…

"**But that's not why I'm here,**

**I came down here to tell you it rains in heaven all day long,**

**I wanna find you so bad and let you know I'm miserable up here without you, **

**miserable up here without you"**

Her tome stone was located in the very middle, I thought of Charlie and how he had felt buring his only daughter. How I would of felt buring my Bella…I kneeled down next to her gravestone **"Beloved daughter and friend"**…I repeated aloud…..my hands were shaking and a sob excaped my lips. Balling my hands in the grass, I noticed then the single white rose that layed before me.

"**Found my way back in the dark tonight,**

**Couldn't wake up not right next to you,**

**I'd trade in forever to just hear you say the sound of my name"**

"Bella my love how did it get this far….I always told you I wouldn't live in a world with out you in it…thinking back bella I just want you to know that I lied to you…everthing I told you was a lie the day I left…I want you to know that I love you bella and that I have always loved you..nothing changed except me… I made the biggest mistake of my life and I will pay for it forever."

"**But that's not why I'm here,**

**I came down here to tell you it rains in heaven all day long,**

**I wanna find you so bad and let you know I'm miserable up here without you, **

**miserable up here without you"**

I think I stayed there at her grave for days talking to her, telling her everthing that I never told her when she was alive. And the night I left heading toward Italy and leaving my whole world behind me……

"**I came down here to tell you it rains in heaven all day long (all day long);**

**I wanna find you so bad and let you know I'm miserable up here without you,**

** miserable up here without you"**

It started to pour the rain…..

"**Don't believe that the weather is perfect the day that you die"**

**

* * *

**

This was tuff i'm not sure if i like it yet Edwards POV is harder haha but i might write it over when i get the time or if you guys don't like it. So tell me what you think and stuff :D

Chrissy


End file.
